Love addict
by MoonyXmadness
Summary: Ellis thinks Nick has a problem, but Nick doesn't see it. one shot, Nick/Ellis


This is the first story that I've posted Anywhere AND that I've actually finished ! Yay!

RANDOM:

I hate it in fan fiction when people say Ellis's eyes are brown, or hazel, or nicks eyes are blue of something, seriously, it says really clearly if you look them up, ELLIS HAS BLUE EYS AND NICK HAS GREEN EYES. I've read some really good fan fiction but when I read "Ellis's hazel eyes" it kind of irritated me XD I have weird pet peeves….. Umm much love, annnnd enjoy?

Nick and Ellis belong to valve

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"Nick," Ellis spoke softly between pants. The conman glanced up from his endeavor of littering Ellis's abdomen with bite marks and kisses, "Hmm?"

"I think, I think yew might be addicted tah sex" the hicks voice had a tint of true concern about it. Nick scoffed.

"I'm not the one moaning like a bitch with my legs spread-" Ellis gasped and drew up his knees from their place on either side of the older man almost catching said older mans jaw in the process.

"Cool it overalls, I'm joking, now lie down how you were and-"

"No" Ellis refused.

Ellis never refused.

Complained yes, but flat out refused-Unheard of.

And Nick was a bit taken aback . "Why the hell not?"

"It's unhealthy."

"No Ellis, drinking Anti-freeze is unhealthy, sex is perfectly fine"

"No I mean yer addiction"

"I don't have a fucking addiction" Nick rolled his eyes and leaned back from his hunched position over the younger man.

"Nick we did it two times today!"

"You started it" he argued almost childishly.

"Did not!" the hick propped himself up on his elbows.

He had a point. Earlier the older survivor had arrived home and promptly thrown the hick onto the bed, pinned him there and began forcible removing his trousers. Only to be kicked in the chest, apologized to, told NEVER to do that again and that he should give him a goddamned warning, then apologized to once more. But they fucked never the less. And then again a hour later, the younger survivor had complained, but shut up after Nick chided about how he gave him a warning this time.

"Fine, whatever" Nick huffed and got up from the bed, leaving the room.

O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O

"…Nick?" Ellis said gently, approaching the conman. Nick sigh but didn't turn, opting to continue leaning over the guard rail of their balcony watching the smoke curl away from the cigarette resting between his ringed fingers. Ellis fidgeted, then continued.

"I-I didn' mean I wanted yew tah leave or nu'in, I jus'…" the hick trialed off, staring at the back of the older mans head.

"if you would've said stop, I would have" nick mumbled jaw resting in his hand.

"whatch yew talkin' 'bout?" the mechanic quirked an eyebrow and stepped up beside the conman, who turned his head in the opposite direction as if something had caught his eye.

"The sex" he stated bluntly looking to Ellis from the corner of his eye. The younger's face flushed, as it always did at the mention of the word _sex_. But he remained silent waiting for him to continue.

"See, El, sex is, for the most part, a two person thing, if one of the participants isn't willing, then it's called _Rape_, I'm not looking to _Rape_ you Ellis if you're not in the mood, tell me, I can't read your goddamned mind and every time I bend your hillbilly ass over you seem puh-RITTY damned willing so…"

"Well…."Ellis paused momentarily for thought then continued in a more serious tone, "ya see, it aint that I'm not willin', its that, yer always wantin' it and-" Nick bust out laughing, Ellis shot him a confused look, "what?"

"This is a stupid conversation" Nick concluded.

"Whu- why?" now Ellis was really befuddled.

"Because you make it sound like I'm some Horney pedophile" Nick chuckled

"Tha's not funny, Nick" Ellis frowned, "besides, I aint 17, I'm 25"

"You could pass in looks, and I'll be damned if you don't act it" The hick looked genuinely offended.

"Now see here, we aint talking 'bout my age," Ellis's voice rose as he went on, face still burning red, "we's talkin' about how you can't keep yer goddamned hand off uv me fer two goddamned minutes-"

And there was Nick, always determined to prove him right.

With one hand promptly shoved down the back of his jeans, gripping his ass, The other on the back of his neck holding the younger survivor in place as he vehemently pressed his lips against the fuller ones; he began walking them back inside their apartment and towards the nearest flat surface. Which luckily was a couch.

The conman pushed Ellis onto it before kneeling between his legs, the couch groaning at the sudden weight. He quickly did away with the mechanics trousers and navy blue boxers be for removing Ellis's shirt and positioning himself over the boy, that convenient bottle of KY appearing ever so suddenly in the elders hand, from his jacket pocket.

And Ellis, always so compliant, spread his legs.

"Toldj'ew" Ellis huffed, face stained with a rapidly spreading red across his feature and down his neck.

Nick let out an over exaggerated sigh, said, "fine, no sex" and began to get up.

"Wait, I…I didn't say, 'stop' I'm just pointing' out, yew really do have a problem and if we is gunna continue 'this' yew need tah get better"

Nick sighed again and resumed his position.

"Fine I'll 'get better' now what do I have to do?"

Ellis smiled.

"Well, I reckon the first step tah getting' better is admid'in yew got a problem" Ellis pointed out knowingly.

"Okay, I have a problem," Nick abruptly thrust into the hick earning a sharp yelp, "It's name is Ellis,"

_Thrust_

"It's annoying as hell,"

_Thrust_

"And it's deliciously irresistible when it makes that noise and the face to go with it where it scrunches up its nose and," Nick pressed harder into the younger survivor, "yeah that face."

Nick smirked.

Ellis groaned and hastily covered his reddening face with a near by pillow.

**Um notes:**

Accents are fun to type out, but sorry if it sucks.

Ellis in the game is 23, this, seeing as they are residing in an apartment and note nothing about zombies, is set some time after words, therefore making him 25.

I've never writing anything even remotely sexual, nope nadda.

This whole story is random and has no point, don't question me.

Oh yeah, I'm tired, sorry for mistakes, I'll try to fix them later if anyone cares.

Oh and any excuse to used the word 'befuddled' is a good excuse


End file.
